Child fatalities resulting from ingestion of poisons or overdoses of other substances are common enough to take adequate precautions to prevent children from access to contents of cupboards.
As far as the Applicant is aware this has been achieved in the past by do it yourself arrangements or by elaborate arrangements which usually involve two separate or simultaneous actions which are beyond the capabilities of a child.